U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,178 discloses a spring collet with resilient stoppers which extend between a tool received in the collet and the body of the chuck. The stoppers are oriented perpendicularly to a longitudinal axis of the collet at different axial positions therealong, and prevent coolant from leaking when flowing through the collet by way of ducts in the tool.